Broken Heart
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash is experiencing voice cracks and is very depressed by it. He goes to Brock for help. Contains slight PokeShipping/WishfulShipping. Rated K because I really wasn't sure what to rate it. Please R&R.


**Hello :) Me again. This time I'm not really focusing on PokeShipping but instead the brotherly relationship between Ash and Brock. I really enjoy writing these teenage problem fics and I hope you enjoy them as I much I like creating them :) I will definitely do more of these seeing as I think many of my readers can relate to them. I hope I got the voice squeaking and voice breaking things right. I had to research it quite a bit seeing as I am a girl and obviously have no experience with the topic . Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 13**

**Misty: 13**

**Iris: 13**

**Cilan: 15**

**Brock: 18**

* * *

It was a rainy night in the Unova region. Thunder rumbled the ground beneath and rain poured down from the sky. The bird pokemon were sheltered from the storm in their nests and the forest pokemon hid in the long grass. The weather matched our favourite heroes mood.

Ash was depressed. He sat in his tent with Pikachu by his side while he rested his head on his lap. He had his eyes closed as a crystal tear slid down his tanned cheek.  
'What am I gonna do, Pikachu?' he sobbed. 'It's the fifth time this week that it has happened.'

_Flashback:_

'Congratulations on your victory!' cheered the interviewer with the microphone. 'How does it feel to have beaten the seventh Unova gym badge?'  
Ash flashed his boyish grin at the camera.  
'It feels great, ya know.' he managed to say before a cough took over his throat.  
The interviewer rubbed his back helpfully while Ash blushed.  
The teenager cleared his throat.  
'Sorry about that.' he apologised before continuing. 'Ya know, I couldn't have done it without my pokemon. Their really hard workers and a pleasure to train with.'  
The interviewer smiled at the polite young man.  
'I see you have a very adorable Pikachu on your shoulder. They're very rare here in the Unova region. Tell me how you got the cute little fella.'  
Ash smiled at the mouse pokemon on his right shoulder.  
'Ya see Pikachu was my very first pokemon. I got him in the Kanto region, my home region.'  
It wasn't until he had finished that Ash realised his voice had come out all squeaky. It was like a mouse had taken over his voice box.  
The interviewer laughed nervously while Ash buried his bright red face in his hands.

_End of flashback._

Ash sniffed.  
'That was the most embarrassing moment of my whole entire life!' he sobbed. 'And what about when Scraggy finally mastered focus blast?'

_Flashback:_

Scraggy stood with a target directly in front of him. He had his hands just above his baggy trousers. Inside Scraggy's hands, there was a blue light forming at his fingers tip that was full of power.  
'Scraggy.' The pokemon muttered, concentrating with all his might.  
Ash punched the air.  
'Now release it!' encouraged the trainer.  
'Scraggy scraggy.' he nodded and released the ball of blue light. Ash bit his lip, waiting for it to go off course. It didn't - it went in a perfectly straight line and exploded against the target.  
The shed skin pokemon blinked.  
Ash's face lit up as he ran to his pokemon. He picked it up and danced with it, his jean covered legs hopping around.  
'Well done, Scraggy!' yelled Ash.  
The pokemon laughed nervously at his trainer's squeaky voice. Ash put the pokemon down and his shoulders sagged. The second time in two days.

_End of flashback._

Ash wiped his runny nose with his bare arm. Pikachu hopped on his lap and rubbed at his stomach sympathetically. Ash ticked his best friend's chubby chin with his glove-covered hand. He took a deep breath as he remembered another incident.  
'And what about what happened when I video called Misty?'

_Flashback:_

Ash opened up his badge case to reveal seven shiny badges sitting proudly inside.  
'Take a look at these, Mist. What do you think about that, eh?' he asked, winking at his girlfriend.  
Misty sighed fondly at her energetic best friend/boyfriend.  
'Wow, Ash. You're doing really great. I can't wait to watch you compete in the Unova league.  
Ash grinned excitedly.  
'I can't wait to compete, especially now that you're actually gonna be watching me. The last time you did that was...'  
Misty smiled and finished for him.  
'Johto?'  
Ash nodded.  
Yeah, Johto.' he replied sighing, remembering the good times. Ash, Misty and Brock - best friends...  
The red head interrupted his happy memories.  
'Sorry, Ash. I've got to go. There's a challenger waiting for me.'  
Ash's face fell slightly but covered it up with his famous, handsome grin.  
'All right, Mist. Speak to you soon, yeah?'  
Misty nodded happily at her boyfriend.  
'Of course.' she grinned before adding, 'I love you.'  
Ash's smile broadened.  
This phone call is going so well.  
It was, until he replied.  
'I love you too, Mist.'  
The reply came out in a mouse squeak. Ash quickly hit the end call button before Misty could question him. Tears threatened in his eyes as he realised that the voice thing had happened three times now.

_End of flashback._

Tears poured down Ash's sad face as he remembered the horrible memory.  
'_Pika pika_.' Pikachu smiled sadly at his best friend.  
Ash tried to smile as more tears fell down his already wet face.  
'What can I do though, buddy?' he asked, stroking the mouse's tail.  
'_Pii Piika_.' suggested the electric pokemon.  
Ash sniffed and considered the option.  
'No I'll feel to embarrassed. I mean, I really like Cilan but I'm not that close to him yet.'  
Pikachu thought for a minute. Suddenly his eyes lit up.  
'_Pii Chuu_!' advised Pikachu.  
Ash cocked his head on one side, clearly considering what he was saying.  
'I guess I could call Brock.' Ash replied unsurely. 'I mean he is like my big brother.'  
Suddenly Ash stood up in his tent.  
'I'm gonna go and do just that. And I'm gonna find out what's wrong with this throat of mine.'  
Pikachu grinned and stood up too. Ash stopped him.  
'No, buddy. I need to do this alone.' he told him unzipping the tent.  
Pikachu pulled a cross face. He wanted to speak with the soon-to-be-pokemon-doctor too.  
'I'll be back soon!' He yelled, running out into the heavy rain and towards a telephone box.  
The other tent unzipped and Cilan and Iris's heads emerged. They were cross to be disturbed from their little kiss session.  
'I wonder where Ash is going.' said the connoisseur.  
Iris shrugged.  
'I dunno. Probably calling Misty.'  
Cilan nodded. Their heads popped back in the tent as they zipped it back up and carried on with their make out session.

Ash climbed into the claustrophobic telephone box and dialled his best friend's number. It rang a few times before someone answered it.  
'Hello?' asked Brock dully.  
'Hey Brock. It's me - Ash.' the teen boy replied.  
The squinty eyed older teen's face lit up when he saw it was Ash.  
'Wow! Hi buddy! How are you?'  
Ash managed a smile.  
'I'm okay.' he replied with no energy whatsoever.  
Brock's face fell as he heard Ash's dull tone.  
'Ash! Are you okay? What's up? Is it Misty?' asked the breeder frantically.  
Ash inhaled deeply.  
'Misty's fine. You worry about her that much?' replied the raven-haired teen.  
Brock gave him an embarrassed grin.  
'Well yeah. She's like a little sister to me.' he told him before asking, 'So how are you?'  
Ash sighed and closed his eyes before continuing.  
'Not so good.' he admitted.  
Brock's face became worried again.  
'What's wrong, Ash?'  
The teen opened his eyes again.  
'I dunno. Something weird has been happening to me.'  
Brock cocked his head on one side.  
'Like what?' he inquired, scratching his spiked hair.  
Ash sighed once again.  
'Well my voice keeps going weird. Like all high and squeaky. And I have had several sore throats over the past six months.'  
Brock nodded and then sighed, wondering how he was going to explain this to his dense friend.  
'You see Ash... Well it's your voice - it's breaking.'  
Ash's mouth fell to the floor.  
'W-what?! That's impossible!' he replied stubbornly.  
Brock smiled at his friend who hadn't changed one bit.  
'It's true Ash. I am a guy after all.'  
Ash stopped denying it for a moment.  
'If that is what's going on, then how do I stop it?' he asked the older male.  
Brock sighed and put his elbows on the desk.  
'You can't, I'm afraid. You just gotta put up with it.'  
Ash groaned and buried his head in his hands.  
'I gotta put up with sounding like a rat?' he whined.  
Brock nodded at his whiny friend.  
'Are you absolutely positive that's what is happening?' asked Ash.  
Brock rolled his eyes.  
'Yes I'm sure.' he replied, bored with the younger teens lack of faith.  
Ash frowned.  
'But doesn't that stuff happen at like... 16?'  
Brock shook his head.  
'Nah. You're almost fourteen, right?' he asked.  
Ash nodded.  
'That's the average age for... well... puberty.' Brock told him, his brown cheeks turning pink.  
Ash blushed furiously.  
'Ew! That's enough!'  
Brock grinned in a perverted way.  
'Any other things going on?' he poked his tongue out.  
Ash sweat dropped.  
'Like what?' he asked nervously.  
Brock grinned even more.  
'Chest hair? Beard? The urge to do naughty things with Misty?' he asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
Ash practically vomited.  
'Ew Ew EW!' he yelled, still his childish self. 'Too much info there, Brocko!'  
Brock grinned before turning serious.  
'Happier now?' he asked kindly.  
Ash nodded enthusiastically.  
'Yeah feel great!' he replied loudly. 'Thanks, Brockster!'  
Brock nodded, accepting his thanks.  
'No problem. Now I really have to go back to my doctor work.'  
Ash nodded.  
'Okay, buddy. I'd better go see Pikachu and tell him I'm better now.'  
It was Brock's turn to nod.  
'You win your last badge, yeah? Makes sure you make your big bro Brocko proud, okay?'  
Ash grinned for the first time in days.  
'Sure thing. See ya, mate.'  
Brock waved at the teen.  
'Bye, Ash!'  
And so, the best friends were cut off.

_At the Pewter City Gym in the Kanto region:_

Brock sat in his desk chair with his hands behind his head.  
'Well whaddya know, Ash is finally growing up!'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! How was it? :) I really enjoy writing these and have many ideas that I can use. Maybe you can review/PM me any topic you'd like me to cover? I hope some of you feel comforted that you're not the only one going through these problems - I most likely am and the pokemon characters are too xD Thanks for reading and I may see you soon for more oneshots :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to now train her Phione to level 100 :D**


End file.
